ELLA ME PERTENECE
by Tsuruga Lia1412
Summary: [EN PROCESO] (AU) (OoC) En el mundo vampírico Sakura es la perdición de Shaoran y él se siente tentado… y para Shaoran, Sakura es de él... ¿Qué pensara Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

SCC no me pertenece.

Summary: En el mundo vampírico Sakura es la perdición de Shaoran y él se siente tentado…

* * *

Titulo: Ella me Pertenece.

Por Vanesa Tsukiyomi.

Capítulo I.

* * *

— ¿Por qué debo casarme con un Li? —pregunto con un sollozo Nadeshiko pero estaba sola mirando el cielo, nadie le respondió, solo podía contemplar las estrellas desde aquel balcón. — ¿Por qué tengo que casarme justamente con Shaoran Li? Yo no lo quiero yo amo a…

— ¿Qué sucede hermana? —Pregunto entrando al balcón Fujitaka.

— ¿Qué podría sucederme? No pasa nada. No tengo nada que tú puedas arreglar, Fujitaka.

A él lo que más lo molestaba era la indiferencia que ella le mostraba, sentía un gran dolor porque sabía que no podía evitar aquello, por más que quisiera, no estaba en sus manos.

— ¿Por qué no quieres contármelo, Nadeshiko?

—Ya nada es igual, por eso no puedo decirte lo que me pasa, hermano.

—Tienes razón, ya nada es igual. —Fujitaka furioso salió de aquel balcón.

Él caminaba rápido, quería salir de aquella habitación, en la cual tenía tantos secretos que alguna vez compartieron, una de las cosas que más le dolía era la idea de que su preciada Nadeshiko seria de otro y solo por un acuerdo que habían hecho sus padres, sin proponérselo sentía odio por los Li, por ser quien era, por no amarla como quisiera, sintió un sollozo y la vio llorando, en ese preciso momento mando todo al demonio, volvió hacia ella con una gran velocidad mientras que Nadeshiko se sorprendió al tenerlo cerca de ellas, sintió su aliento y después sus labios como la besaba, como la abrazaba, intento alejarlo, aquello ya no podía ser, sabía que muy pronto se casaría, pero es que su corazón ya tenía dueño.

Nadeshiko decidió dejarse llevar, cerro sus ojos sintiendo cara beso, cara caricia, entregándose completamente a él, mientras sus ropas caían y era llevada a la habitación, vio los ojos rojos de él, lo sintió encima de su cuerpo, como la poseía y empezaba a moverse lentamente arrancándole suspiros y jadeos, alejándola de la realidad, él vio su cuello, sus ojos se tornaron mas rojo y mordió su cuello, mientras ella grito de placer, grito su nombre al llegar a su liberación.

* * *

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

SCC no me pertenece.

Summary: En el mundo vampírico Sakura es la perdición de Shaoran y él se siente tentado…

* * *

Titulo: Ella me Pertenece.

Por Vanesa Tsukiyomi.

Capítulo II.

* * *

—Esto es inaudito. —Rugió Hien Li, estaba furioso. — ¿Cómo se atreve ese maldito a hacernos esto?

— ¿Qué pasa, Hien? —Pregunto Ieran, su mujer.

—Lo que pasa es que Fujitaka Kinomoto es un maldito, lo tiro todo a la basura, la palabra de su padre al prometer a su hija en matrimonio con Shaoran y este rompió el compromiso, diciendo que su hermana no quería casarse con nuestro hijo.

—Ya…—Dijo Shaoran apareciendo ante ellos. —Todo este escándalo por una vieja… Además yo ya lo sabía, eso no me importa….

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así, Shaoran? —dijo indignada Ieran. — ¿Sabes que este matrimonio podría fin a toda la rivalidad entre nuestras familias?

—Todo eso era por el liderazgo del mundo vampírico y yo en ese juego no entro, madre. —Luego sonrió—Aparte es una vieja.

— ¡No digas eso, Shaoran!

—Ay madre, si tiene la edad de ustedes… Para mí es muy vieja, es muy bella pero no es para mí, Nadeshiko, ella misma hablo conmigo y prefiere acostarse con su hermano que con un Li. ¿No les parece algo conocido? Para completarla… Está embarazada…

— ¿Cómo pudiste permitir eso? Tú como su futuro marido debías de acercarte a ella y conquistarla…

—Padre, ten fe en mí… Aun no termina el juego. Puedo esperar, además si ella tiene una niña… Yo podría conquistarla…

— ¿Piensas vengarte en la hija de los Kinomoto?

— ¿Qué clase de monstruo piensa que soy, madre? Soy un monstruo pero uno muy atractivo. Y por cierto, mi orgullo esta herido y todos sabemos que un orgullo herido + un Li, no da buenos resultados. Piensa como podría conquistar a aquella chiquilla. —Pensó por un momento y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. — Pero aun no nace y hasta que llegue ese día, pienso divertirme, en el mundo hay miles de mujeres lindas a las cuales puedo conquistar y disfrutar…

—Shaoran, sabes que tienes que ser cuidadoso…

—Papá… ¿Piensa que yo cometería la estupidez de embarazar a alguna? No soy estúpido, además ya tengo bastante experiencia como para…

—Ya…—Dijo Ieran. — ¿No te espera tu diversión? No quiero escuchar los detalles…

—Madre, tu tan adorable como siempre. —se acerco para besarla. —Tienes razón, debo irme, mi diversión espera…

Shaoran salió de su casa, tenía mucho que disfrutar, la eternidad para él era la soledad de no poder amar a nadie, ir de mujer en mujer, beber de ellas, poseerlas, borrarles la memoria para luego alejarse de ellas cuando ya tenía lo que quería y teniendo la sensatez de no hacer alguna estupidez como dejarlas embarazada, la familia Li no aceptarían a un bastardo y él tampoco se veía como un padre cariñoso y jugando con su hijo.

Ieran miro a Hien/Hien miro a Ieran y ambos estaban preocupados…

—Hien, si Nadeshiko tiene una hija, esa niña podría ser la perdición de nuestro hijo… Si se obsesiona con ella, aun no ha nacido y ya piensa en esa idea ¿Qué planea este hijo tuyo?

—No tengo idea, pero concuerdo contigo. Nadeshiko es muy bella y si su hija es como ella, Shaoran podría caer en sus redes y… ¡No lo quiero ni pensar! Tampoco quiero que haga una estupidez.

La preocupación de ellos era notoria, pero si ella tenía un varón, podría ser una buena solución, Shaoran cambiaria de idea y dejaría de pensar en aquello, aunque no lo diga abiertamente, sus padres sabían que estaba cabreado por ser rechazado por una mujer, pero Nadeshiko ya tenía dueño y ese era Fujitaka Kinomoto.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

SCC no me pertenece.

Summary: En el mundo vampírico Sakura es la perdición de Shaoran y él se siente tentado…

* * *

Titulo: Ella me Pertenece.

Por Vanesa Tsukiyomi.

* * *

Capítulo III.

* * *

Doce años después.

—Touya… ¿Dónde estás? ¡TOUYA! Esto no es gracioso…—dijo indignada una pequeña castaña.

Había estado jugando con su hermano y no sabía en donde estaba Touya y tampoco sabía en donde se encontraba ella, camino por más tiempo, esperando encontrarlo o encontrar el camino a casa, en ese momento sintió un aroma muy peculiar, sabía que era un vampiro, ese aroma tan varonil no era de su hermano, fue entonces que vio a un hombre, cabello castaño, ojos miel, con una presencia enigmática, misteriosa y atrapante, entre otras cosas. Darse cuenta de ello, hizo que la pequeña maldijera par sí misma, decidió evitarlo pero aquel estúpido extraño decidió seguirla, esto la enfureció aun mas porque podía sentir sus pasos, calmado, se movía con gracia y no podía evitar sentirse algo incomoda ante él. ¿Quién sería ese bruto?

— ¿Por qué me sigues? —Lo enfrento finalmente.

— ¿Es así como saludas, pequeña?

— ¿Y tú, siempre decides acosar pequeñas? —Pregunto mordaz la niña.

— ¿Qué estas insinuando? —Pregunto divertido, siguiéndole el juego.

—Insinuó que eres un viejo depravado que acosa pequeñas…Es que acaso no entiendes…

—Dime tu nombre Kinomoto y yo te digo el mío…

—Pues estoy en desventaja porque al menos tú conoces mi apellido, eso te convierte en un acosador.

— ¿Quieres tu propio acosador personal? —Pregunto imaginándose a él espiándola desde lejos.

—No si fueras tú…

—Está bien, ya te entendí, mis encantos no funcionan en ti.

— ¿Encantos? ¿Es que posees alguno?

—Ya…—Dijo cansándose un poco del atrevimiento de aquella mocosa. —Te digo mi nombre si aceptas ser mi amiga, decirme tu nombre y no contarles a tus padres que me viste…

— ¿Qué ganaría con eso?

—Conocer mi identidad y cuando seas un poco más grandecita podrías buscarme…

—PERVERTIDO….

—Era solo una broma, solo tenía curiosidad de saber el nombre de la hija de la bella Nadeshiko Kinomoto.

—Sakura… ese es mi nombre, ¿Ya dejaras de acosarme?

—Yo soy Shaoran Li y no te acoso…

—Lo que digas, solo déjame en paz…

—No es así como se trata a un amigo… ¿Tienes doce años?

—No, mi hermano Touya tiene doce y yo aun tengo nueve. —Dijo Sakura un poco cabreada. — ¿Qué más quieres saber?

—Entonces ya sabes que cuando seas mayor tendrás que casarte con él… ¿Verdad?

— ¿Si lo sé? Me han hablado de aquello desde antes de nacer… Y solo por esta vida me gustaría elegir lo que quiero, no me gusta que me impongan cosas, Touya no es precisamente con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, lo conozco desde pequeña y estoy acostumbrada a su compañía pero lo quiero como si fuéramos humanos, un amor de hermanos del tipo humano.

— ¿Te gustaría ser humana? — Pregunto asombrado.

—Sí, porque si lo fuese no tendría que imponerme un matrimonio con mi propio hermano, mis padres dejarían que elija con quien casarme, prefiero ser feliz un segundo a sufrir toda la eternidad al lado de quien no amo, pero en realidad no sé que es el amor.

— ¡Creía que tenias nueve años, no que fueses una anciana! —Rio Shaoran.

—Alguno si pensamos…—Sakura medito un momento y sonrió, este sujeto se estaba burlando de ella y pensaba cobrársela. —No me había dado cuenta…

— ¿De qué? —Pregunto curioso…

—De lo bruto que eres… Por favor, te superas a ti mismo con cada palabra que sale de tu boca…

Observo la cara de furia de Shaoran, se rio de él, de sus gesto y disfrutaba de poder hacerlo…

— ¿Qué insinúas? —Dijo con furia contenida.

—Está más claro que el agua… ¿O es que eres tan bruto que no eres capaz de verlo? No entiendes que me gusta ser libre y según tú parezco una anciana entonces yo te digo lo que pienso de ti, ¿Sigue siendo difícil comprender?

Sakura camino como si buscara algo, mirando los arboles y sonrió al ver una flor silvestre muy linda de un color rojo, salto y la tomo entre sus manos, Shaoran solo podía mirar sin comprender…

—Debo irme, mis padres me buscan…

—Pero si aun ni…

—Sakura… ¿En donde estas? —escucho la voz de una mujer, que supo que era Nadeshiko.

Sakura se despidió con un gesto muy infantil y salió corriendo, cambiando su expresión a una completamente angelical, Shaoran quedo desencajado y decidió seguirla un poco más para ver como actuaba ante sus padres…

* * *

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

SCC no me pertenece.

Summary: En el mundo vampírico Sakura es la perdición de Shaoran y él se siente tentado…

* * *

Titulo: Ella me Pertenece.

Por Vanesa Tsukiyomi.

Capítulo IV.

* * *

Shaoran se subió a un árbol que estaba para poder ver y escuchar atentamente lo que decía la pequeña niña, se sentía extraño, quizás sea por saber que era la hija de los Kinomoto, no encontraba respuesta, sabía que en el fondo esa chiquilla era inocente y anhelaba ser libre de todo el mundo que la rodeaba, se acordó de él mismo cuando le dijeron que tendría que comprometerse con la hija menor de los Kinomoto, no quiso conocer a su prometida, estaba en un momento de rebeldía y no quiso saber nada de Nadeshiko Kinomoto, para él fue un verdadero alivio que ellos cancelaran el compromiso, se sentía libre de nuevo.

Vio como una pareja y un niño esperaban a Sakura, ella llego corriendo a donde estaba su familia…

—Sakura… ¿Dónde estabas?

— ¿Papi, estas enojado? —Pregunto con carita arrepentida.

—No hija, es solo que estaba preocupado, el bosque es muy peligroso para ti, no debes alejarte de tu hermano.

—Es que estábamos jugando, papi. Y yo me perdí, me aleje mucho. Encontré una flor para mami…—Dijo dándosela a Nadeshiko.

—Gracias, mi amor. Es preciosa. —Sonrió Nadeshiko. —Pero no vuelvas a preocuparnos así… ¿Entendido, Sakura?

La niña asintió, Nadeshiko le sonrió. Ella sabía muy bien que la debilidad de su esposo era la pequeña Sakura, era la luz de sus ojos, para Fujitaka su familia lo era todo.

— ¿Qué mas hiciste, Sakura? —Pregunto su padre.

—Papi, encontré un pequeño lobo, era algo bruto…—Dijo pensativa. —Yo lo quería traer para tenerlo como mascota, pero se escapo y ustedes me llamaron…

Fujitaka sonrió, sabía que Sakura era un autentico demonio y que hacia miles de travesuras, pero tener a un lobo de mascota, eso sí que era nuevo para ella.

—Sakura, no queremos mascotas en casa… ¿Recuerdas lo que le paso a tu ultima mascota?

—Si… Huyo…

— ¿Y por qué? —pregunto divertido Fujitaka.

—Es que yo le quise poner el pintalabios de mami, ya tenía las uñas pintadas, los ojos delineado y un buen corte de pelo…

Shaoran la escuchaba con terror, aquella Kinomoto si que era un autentico demonio que sabia torturar, escucho la risa de sus padres, mientras Fujitaka la alzaba en sus brazos para seguir caminando. Pero al parecer para sus padres, ella era un autentico ángel. No lo podía negar, era como un ángel… pero en realidad era un demonio y para colmo lo había llamado pequeño lobo. Shaoran estaba furioso.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

ELLA ME PERTENECE.

SCC no me pertenece.

Sumary: En el mundo vampírico Sakura es la perdición de Shaoran y él se siente tentado…

* * *

Titulo: Ella me Pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo V.

* * *

Shaoran llego a su casa furioso, sus padres lo miraban sin entender lo que le sucedía…

— ¿Qué pasa, hijo?

—Es que la hija de Fujitaka me hizo ver como un estúpido, la mocosa solo tiene nueve años y me dijo que era un pequeño lobo estúpido… ¿Te parece poco?

Ieran se asombro, Hien reprimió una carcajada, sabía muy bien que a su hijo no le gustaba el significado de su nombre pero que al menos lo toleraba, pero la niña Kinomoto lo dejo asombrado.

— ¿Dijiste que tenía nueve? Yo pensé que tendría doce…

—Tiene un hermano, madre…

—Pero no es para que te enfades, Shaoran. Es solo una niña. —Dijo su madre.

—Ya… Esta conversación es muy estúpida igual que esa mocosa…—Dijo Shaoran para luego irse a su cuarto.

Hien miro a Ieran. / Ieran miro a Hien. Ambos pensaron lo mismo, desde ese momento, la niña Kinomoto había captado la atención de Shaoran, sabían que sería un nuevo dolor de cabeza, la obsesión de su hijo, mas si se habían dado cuenta que la niña era como algo especial, solo por lo que contó Shaoran, sabían que algo no andaba bien.

* * *

Continuará.


	6. Chapter 6

ELLA ME PERTENECE.

* * *

SCC no me pertenece.

* * *

Sumary: En el mundo vampírico Sakura es la perdición de Shaoran y él se siente tentado…

* * *

Titulo: Ella me Pertenece.

Por Vanesa Tsukiyomi.

* * *

Capítulo VI.

* * *

Sakura caminaba hacia su colegio, hace algunas semanas había decidido dejar de estudiar en su casa para asistir a un colegio normal, eligió la primaria Tomoe, en donde sabia que la enseñanza era muy buena, en cambio Touya no quería estudiar en una escuela normal, ella sentía curiosidad por saber cómo era la vida de una niña normal de su edad y el colegio era un buen comienzo. Ese día tenía clase de deporte, una de las cosas que más le gustaba, pero también tenía matemáticas, que era lo que más odiaba… Después de una jornada de clase volvió a su casa y se encontró a sus padres con una nota en las manos.

Era la invitación para una reunión, solo la esperaban a ella, toda la familia Kinomoto salió de su casa para ir a aquella reunión, hacía años que no hacían este tipo de cosas, las únicas familias que quedaban eran los Kinomoto y los Li, pero la relación entre ambas familias no era buena, siempre había habido una rivalidad entre ambas familias.

Por su parte los Li también estaban consternados, sabían que solo podría ser Kerberos quien quería reunirlo y esto los alarmo aun mas, el guardián no solía hacer esto, así que todos se pusieron en marcha para llegar a tiempo.

Los Kinomoto habían llegado primero, tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares, pero Sakura camino hacia una ventana sellada en donde había un frasquito, se apoyo en la pared, para esperar al guardián, entonces escucho unos pasos, supo que uno de los recién llegados era nada menos que Shaoran Li, no lo miro, se quedo en el lugar y escucho atentamente.

—Fujitaka, Nadeshiko…

—Hien…—saludo su padre.

Sintió las miradas de los recién llegados sobre ella, pero siguió esperando, ese día habían pasado muchas cosas como para que tuviera que sonreír y saludar a aquel bruto, pensó para ella misma, su sola presencia la molestaba, escucho otros pasos más…

En ese momento entro un vampiro, rubio y joven, era Kerberos Reed, todos los saludaron con una reverencia, este contesto el saludo e hizo que tomaran asiento nuevamente, se acercó a Sakura quien lo miraba como pidiéndole una explicación de aquella reunión…

—Sakura… ¿Cómo estás?

—Kero. — Dijo ella.

—Supongo que ya lo sabes…

Sakura hizo un gesto positivo y se fue a sentar en su lugar, se enojo al ver que tendría que estar al frente de Shaoran, kero tomo el frasquito que había estado observando Sakura.

—Ya que estamos todos quiero decirles que los reuní para informarles que Clow Tsukishiro está muerto…

A todos le asombro aquella noticia, sentían curiosidad por saber quien se había atrevido a matar a aquel cazador, era el mejor entre los mejores. Kero mostro un frasco y dijo.

—Aquí conseguí un poco de su sangre. —Kero noto que Sakura miraba atentamente a Ieran. —Se que Sakura va al colegio Tomoe, en donde también asisten los dos hijos de Clow, es posible que los conozcas, pero nosotros no conocemos sus rostros, solo que se llaman Yukito y Yue Tsukishiro que serán los futuros cazadores, no sabemos si entrenan o si tienen alguna preparación en especial. ¿Sakura, sabes algo más de ellos?

Ella sintió todas las miradas en ella, se sentía una tonta, un momento de timidez llego y no supo que decir, espero un momento para luego suspirar derrotada, debía hablar lo que sabía.

—Los conozco a ambos, tanto a Yue como a Yukito, pero son mayores que yo. Ambos son excelentes en cualquier deporte, tienen un gran manejo para el arco, Yukito parece ser amable pero Yue es serio y callado, son los típicos tíos que traen locas a las niñas tontas de colegio, eso es todo lo que se.

— ¿Te caen bien? —Pregunto Shaoran.

—Por supuesto, hasta me uní a su club de fans "Vivo y muero por los Tsukishiro". —Le dijo Sakura con un cierto grado de sarcasmo, Touya y Kero rieron.

—Bueno…—Dijo Nadeshiko viendo que su hija no quería cooperar mucho. — ¿Hija, tu sabias de la muerte del padre de tus compañeros?

—Si…

—Ya…—Dijo Shaoran al percatarse de que aquella niña no quería cooperar. —No podrías conseguir alguna foto…

Sakura lo miro con odio, lo que se gano una mirada de admiración de todos los presentes, mas de los padres de Shaoran que se sentían intrigados ante aquella niña.

—Hija…—Le pidió su padre.

—Ya la conseguiré, papi. —Le dijo sonriendo. Ella tomo su móvil y marco a cierto número de una compañera… —Soy Sakura… ¿Podrías mandarme una foto de cada uno de los Tsukishiro? Pero que estén solos, gracias…—Dijo para luego colgar.

* * *

Continuará.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios... XD


	7. Chapter 7

ELLA ME PERTENECE.

SCC no me pertenece.

Sumary: En el mundo vampírico Sakura es la perdición de Shaoran y él se siente tentado…

Titulo: Ella me Pertenece.

Por Vanesa Tsukiyomi.

* * *

Capítulo VII.

— ¿A quién llamabas, hija? —le pregunto Nadeshiko.

—Una compañera que dirige el club de fans…

— ¿Así que tienen un club de fans? —Dijo Touya. — ¿También te uniste, monstruo?

—Cállate hermano, yo no digo nada del club de fans que tienes tú que lo integran aquellas ancianas. —Dijo burlándose.

—Cállate…—Dijo Touya colorado. — ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!

Sakura recibió dos mensajes con imágenes adjuntas, copio las imágenes, porque no querían que lean esos vergonzosos mensajes y las fotos eran normales, pero luego le llego otro mensaje, se ahogo al ver que se trataba de una foto de Yue Tsukishiro sin camisa, sintió que se ponía colorada, más mensajes le llegaban, todos la miraban sin comprender.

—Este es Yukito Tsukishiro. —Dijo mostrándole una imagen a todos. —Y este otro es Yue.

Sakura se sentía nerviosa, no le gustaba aquello, le mostró la foto a Shaoran quien quiso tomar el teléfono y sintió como los dedos de él le rozaban la piel, de por sí ya estaba colorada y ahora estaba mas, Shaoran se percato de este cambio, sonrió… Pero no hizo más que buscar su número y memorizarlo. Después volvió a las fotos y se lo paso de nuevo a Sakura.

Eran observados por Kerberos quien sonreía, ese día también habría más sorpresa…

—Los cite, no solo para informarles de esto. También quiero ponerle fin a este enfrentamiento entre ambas familia, quería proponer un nuevo compromiso entre Sakura y Shaoran.

— ¿QUÉ? —Pregunto Sakura.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Gracias a todos por comentar esta historia.

Se muy bien que es un capitulo corto pero que dice mucho...

Hasta pronto.


	8. Chapter 8

Antes de empezar, con el capitulo, es momento de agradecer. Gracias a todas aquellas personas que leen y comentas esta historia... Y aquí tenemos el próximo capitulo.

ELLA ME PERTENECE.

* * *

SCC no me pertenece.

* * *

Sumary: En el mundo vampírico Sakura es la perdición de Shaoran y él se siente tentado…

* * *

_Titulo: Ella me Pertenece._

* * *

Capítulo VIII.

Nadeshiko miro a Fujitaka. / Fujitaka miro a Nadeshiko.

Ieran miro a Hien. / Hien miro a Ieran.

El matrimonio Li miro al matrimonio Kinomoto. / Los Kinomoto miraron a los Li.

Los cuatros miraron a Sakura, la cual se veía furiosa ante esa idea. / Miraron a Shaoran que tampoco estaba saltando de felicidad. Se volvieron a mirar entre sí preguntándose sin decir palabra alguna.

¿Qué hacemos?

— ¡De ninguna manera pienso casarme con este bruto! —Dijo Sakura señalando a Shaoran con su dedo índice.

Touya empezó a reírse, una risa llena de alivio, de verdad le volvió el alma al cuerpo, ya no tendría que casarse con aquel monstruo. Sakura y Shaoran lo miraron con un profundo odio, todos se volvieron a mirar y asintieron, después de todo aquello podría funcionar, no parecían ser tan distintos.

—Esto parece ser la Bella y la Bestia…—Dijo Touya. —Solo con la diferencia que Sakura es la bestia.

Y nuevamente empezó a reír, su hermana lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Hermano, entiendo que veas a Shaoran como la Bella, después de todo te gustan los hombres…—Dijo Sakura cobrándose lo que le había dicho. —Me di cuenta que te sonrojaste al ver a unos de los Tsukishiro. —Shaoran rio. —Y tampoco pienso casarme con ese bruto.

— ¿Y yo que te hice? —Pregunto Shaoran.

Sakura miro a sus padres, a Kero y a los padres de Shaoran, estaba furiosa, no quería estar con aquel… Con aquel…

—Entiende hija que tu compromiso nos beneficia a todos…—Dijo Nadeshiko.

—Yo quiero elegir, no soporto que me impongan cosas, primero con Touya y ahora con aquel bruto.

— ¡Por favor hija! —Le dijo Nadeshiko.

—Nada de por favor, tu pudiste elegir… ¿Por qué yo no?

Sus padres se quedaron callados, Sakura empezó a llorar ante aquella idea, no quería eso, además Shaoran era mucho más mayor que ella.

—Déjalos…—Hablo al fin Shaoran. —También puedes romper el compromiso, pensé que eras inteligente, piensa un poco. Tan solo diles que si para darles el gusto y haz lo que quieras, ya estarán contentos…

—Shaoran. —Lo regaño su madre.

Sakura se calmo un poco, pensó en todo lo que había pasado, miro la foto que había en su teléfono, siempre ocultaría aquello que creía que empezaba a sentir su corazón, se tranquilizo, se limpio sus ojos, mientras Shaoran se percataba de los hermosos que eran y quedaba en la luna por un momento.

—Está bien… Acepto este compromiso. —Dijo ella, Shaoran sonrió, porque su objetivo eran otros. —Pero, no quiero tener que verles la cara a ninguno de la familia Li hasta que llegue el momento de casarme y ese es lo único que quiero que hagan para aceptar este ridículo teatro.

Se levanto de su silla tirándola al piso y se fue del lugar, todos la observaban marcharse.

—Buena suerte con eso, hermano. —Dijo Touya. —Te tocara domesticar al monstruo.

Shaoran lo volvió a fulminar con la mirada, Sakura no quería saber nada de los Li, él lo entendía, porque sabía que le hubiese gustado elegir, ese era su problema, en ese momento decidió ser lo mejor para ella, una decisión que tomo sin saber lo que significaba.

Sakura volvió a entrar en aquel lugar acompañada de sus padres, tomo a Touya de la oreja y lo arrastro por el lugar ante el asombro de los presente, se detuvo ante las protestas de Touya y lo soltó. Sakura sonrió abiertamente y fijo sus ojos verdes en Ieran, la observo fijamente, la mujer se empezó a sentir incomoda ante esos ojos.

—Ieran, debería felicitarla…

— ¿De que hablas? —quisieron saber los presentes.

—Sé que mis revelaciones serán desastrosas pero Ieran será madre.

Sakura sonrió al ver la cara de asombro de todos, aquello sí que era una revelación desastrosa pero es que no se pudo contener ante la sola idea de que le impongan una cosa más.

—Y si es niña… Les propongo que esa chiquilla deba casarse con mi hermano, un intercambio de hermanas…

—Sakura…— Quiso detenerla su madre.

—Pero si digo la verdad, así no sentiré que soy vendida como cualquier cosa, alguien mas también tendrá que sufrir, llámenlo karma. Si no aceptan yo tampoco cumpliré con casarme con Shaoran y está en sus manos. Así el trato será justo, hablan de una unión entre familias y ponerles fin a todo. Piensen que este es el camino.

Sakura salió del lugar dejando a todos callados, en parte su punto de vista era acertado, así tendrían que pensarlo bien. Si el matrimonio Li tenía una niña, debería casarse con Touya Kinomoto. Se sentía tan desdichada que no dudo en decir lo que pensaba, su cerebro trabajo rápido y más al sentir el latido del futuro bebe, solo con imaginar a Touya comprometido con una niña con pañales, la situación era como ella teniendo que casarse con Shaoran, ella no lo amaba y aun así su destino ya estaba decidido porque lo que ella quería de verdad era un imposible y lo sabía.

* * *

CONTINUARÁ...


	9. Chapter 9

Ultimo capitulo...

* * *

ELLA ME PERTENECE.

* * *

**_SCC no me pertenece._**

* * *

Sumary: En el mundo vampírico Sakura es la perdición de Shaoran y él se siente tentado…

* * *

Titulo: Ella me Pertenece.

Por Vanesa Tsukiyomi.

* * *

_**Capítulo IX.**_

Touya miraba con odio a su hermana, después de aquella reunión había pasado un año y como lo había dicho Sakura, Ieran tuvo una niña a la cual le pusieron Meiling Li, aun recordaba lo que le había dicho su hermana, burlándose de él.

Flash Back.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Sakura? Yo no quiero casare con una bebe que ni siquiera ha nacido.

—Pero es lo justo. Pero si es un niño. Piénsalo Touya.

Sakura sonreía abiertamente porque para el horror y karma de Touya ese día también habían acordado su boda con la futura niña que venía en camino, se debía casar y Sakura se burlaba abiertamente de él.

—Si es un niño tendrás que casarte igual. —Sakura empezó a reírse de su hermano. —No creo que tengas problema alguno… Piénsalo de esta forma, no tendrás que llevarle un ramo de rosa por lo menos en sus primeros años de vida, podrás comprarle pañales…

Touya fulmino a su hermana con la mirada, sabía que Sakura se estaba cobrando con creces los comentarios que le había hecho.

—Pues estamos iguales Sakura, tú tendrás que casarte con Shaoran. Deberás comprarle una pila para el audífono ya es muy viejo para ti…

Sakura se rio mas y lo amenazo con contarle a Shaoran lo que le había dicho, al principio no creyó que se atreviese pero pronto descubriría lo equivocado que estaba.

—Vamos Touya, no me digas que te gusto tanto Yukito Tsukishiro como para que no quieras casarte con una niña…

Touya quería arrastrar a su hermana por sus comentarios fuera de lugar.

Fin de flash back.

Desde ese día, Sakura se burlaba abiertamente de él y Touya le devolvía el favor. Pero este día conocería a su "prometida" y su hermana tendría que ir a ver a su "prometido" con quien no tuvo contacto desde que se acordó el compromiso.

Touya estaba nervioso sin saber qué hacer, no quería comprometerse y dijo con todo el dramatismo que fue capaz de usar:

—Tengo solo trece años y soy muy joven para morir…

—Cobarde… —le dijo Sakura.

Touya solo pudo fulminarla con la mirada, salió del coche porque ya habían llegado a la mansión Li. Fueron recibidos por toda la familia. Ieran cargaba a una pequeña niña cubierta con una manta, Sakura paso de largo olvidándose de saludar a su "prometido" y a su futuro suegro.

—Meiling ya quería conocerte, eres preciosa. —dijo Sakura sonriéndole a la niña mientras la tomaba en sus brazos. —Te traje un regalo.

La niña abrió los ojos ante el sonido dulce de la voz de Sakura. Ieran saludaba al resto de los invitados. Todos entraron en la sala, mientras cierta castaña era observada por cierto hombre a quien había ignorado completamente por estar pendiente de la pequeña bebe, aunque no lo crean, Shaoran Li estaba celoso, estaba celoso de una niña, estaba celoso de su pequeña hermana.

La pequeña bebe estaba encantada en los brazos de Sakura y de quien no se quería apartar, todo miraban atentamente la escena, Nadeshiko e Ieran sonreían cómplices y los hombres estaban extrañados.

Touya miro con recelo a su hermana con el bebe en brazos y dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que todos los presentes lo escucharan:

—Entre demonios se entienden…

Touya se gano una mirada de reproche de su hermana y sonrió abiertamente, aunque aun no sabía lo que le esperaba en un futuro muy cercano.

* * *

Fin...

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

En estos momentos quisiera ver la cara de cierta persona... Jajajajaja... Aclaro, este es el último capitulo de este año. Perdón por la broma... Hasta pronto... Muy pronto.


	10. Chapter 10

.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama es mía. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial y total de esta historia.

* * *

.

ELLA ME PERTENECE.

Capitulo X.

* * *

TIEMPO DESPUÉS...

* * *

No se que demonios le pasa a Li, el muy invesil se me lanzo de pronto como un tonto enamorado...

Este día estaba siendo estupendo, no entendía la urgencia de Ieran al llamarme para que a la noche fuera a su casa.

Tendría que ir, a decir verdad, extrañaba a la pequeña Meiling y sus extraños modos de querer molestar a Shaoran, ambas somos camaradas en esta misión.

La misión de estos años había sido molestar, fastidiar y complicar la existencia a cierto insecto...

Shaoran, como dije, el muy descerebrado, porque no puede ser otra cosa, se lanzo sobre mi para besarme como un tonto enamorado...

Mi primer beso y era robado, de nada mas ni nada menos que del prometido al que no quería ver ni en pintura... Lo desprecio y esto es mutuo.

Cuando llegue a casa de los Li, él me estaba esperando. Quizás escucho la conversación que tuve su madre.

Todavía no le encuentro nada divertido a esta situación de porquería...

.

.

.

¡Oh! Shaoran me esta besando, debo pararlo, su madre esta aquí y yo lo odio, esto no puede ser. No, no puede ser...

Sus besos son tan dulces, tiernos,

el modo en el que mordisquea mi labio inferior, con delicadeza provocando un pequeño dolor para luego calmarlo nuevamente con uno de sus besos.

Su lengua en mi boca, jugando con la mía, dejándome sin aliento.

Sus brazos me atraen mas cerca, hasta su fuerte cuerpo, mis manos en su pecho en un inútil intento de detenerlo y apartarlo de mi.

En lugar de lograr mi propósito siento su cadera junto a la mía y es inevitable no sentir su excitación, lo cual me hace abrir los ojos...

¿Cuando demonios cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por el momento?

¿Donde estoy? Recién estaba en la entrada de la casa de los Li y ahora estoy en un cuarto, a solas con Shaoran y esa cama...

No estoy en casa de los Li.

Estoy en un cuarto desconocido.

Una cama de cuatro postes.

Y con Shaoran...

Diganmen que esto no esta pasando, él no me ama, solamente esta obsesionado conmigo, no me ama y yo tampoco le amo a él.

¡Por lo que mas quieras, cordura no me abandones! Siento mi cuerpo caer en la cama y él esta sobre mi...

—Sakura, que agradable es tenerte nuevamente con nosotros...—La voz de Ieran, pero esto era imposible.

Ella volvió a la realidad sintiendo el rose de los labios de su prometido en los suyos y él se retiraba deslumbrándola con una ladia sonrisa.

— Ieran, esto...

—No digas nada querida, se como es este hijo mio. Ya voy a por Meiling.

Ieran desapareció nuevamente dejándola a merced de aquel peculiar hombre y esto lógicamente la enfurecía.

Se viro para poder verlo pero el seguía con esa estúpida sonrisa de superioridad.

—¿Qué fue eso?—Demando de pronto, iracunda.

—Fue un pequeño beso... ¿Que paso?

—¿Qué me hiciste como para ver...?

— ¿Para ver qué?—Ahora ambos estaban enfrentados mirándose furiosos mutuamente.

—No me busques Li... Y dime.

—No hice nada mas que demostrarte que me deseas, amor. Deseas mi compañía y no solo para pelear.

—Qué imaginación la tuya.

—Imagina, que los posibles problemas entre nosotros se podrán resolver con un placentero sacudón entre las sabanas. Eres deliciosa, amor.

Sakura estaba completamente roja e Ieran se estaba demorando demasiado.

— ¿Como lo hiciste?

—A decir verdad, solo rose tus labios, pero no tienes que creerme... después de todo soy un libertino de lo peor.

—Intentas seducirme como siempre. Fuiste tu él que se lanzó para besarme como un estúpido enamorado.

—Me has atrapado, pero no podría realizarse sin la participación de los dos, amor.

—¿Y qué has logrado con todo esto?

—Descubrí algo interesante, mi pequeña Sakura.

—No juegues conmigo, Li.

—Me deseas tanto como yo a ti. Ya has crecido un poco mas que antes, amor. Ambos sabemos que podríamos llevarnos de maravilla si ambos quisiéramos.

—En tus sueños, Li.—Él sonrió nuevamente.

—En realidad mis sueños son mas placenteros que lo que pudiste ver...

—Eres un asqueroso...

—Me encanta hacerte enfurecer, no es necesario que grites, ya tendrás tiempo para hacerlo...—La tomó en sus brazos acercándola a su cuerpo para añadir—. En la intimidad.

Sakura enrojeció de cólera pero se quedo muda y sin aliento al percatarse de que Shaoran estaba excitado.

—Grandicimo cerdo.—Grito.

Aprovechando que aun estaba la puerta abierta lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas y lo vio salir volando por los aires chocando con arboles a su paso y caer a unos quinientos metros de distancia...

* * *

Continuara.

Volví... Gracias por leer y esperar...


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama es mía. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial y total de esta historia.

* * *

**_Ella me pertenece._**

* * *

.

Ahora sentía solamente dolor y no por la desmedida fuerza utilizada por Sakura para alejarlo de ella, oh no, el dolor lo sentía por otros motivos. Era inevitable no verla crecer y ahora a sus dieciséis años no lo dejaba de sorprenderlo lo bella que era y hacía que la deseara todo el tiempo.

Ya hacia cinco años desde el anuncio de aquel compromiso, como siempre, Sakura lo ignoraba, la que le opacaba era Meiling, su hermana.

Siempre, aquella pequeña lo miraba como restregándole en la cara: no sabes lo que se siente estar entre sus brazos y Shaoran no lo sabía. Se moría por descubrirlo pero aquello parecía que nunca llegaría, no por ahora.

Si su erección no hubiera sido tan dolorosa en estos momentos se estaría riendo de la situación, sufría un rechazo de su prometida.

Sus intenciones eran claras en todo momento, aun ella era una niña en comparación con él, pero era SU niña y de nadie más, ella le pertenecía solo a él.

No le gustaba tener que compartir, pero en su pequeño circulo todos aceptaban que ella le pertenecía, aunque esa chica no lo aceptara.

En tiempos de antaño, por decirlo de algún modo, él había amado a una mujer. El único problema era que esta era humana y que toda relación estaba prohibida. Nunca se acordaba de aquella sombra de su pasado, pues tarde comprendió que nunca la había amado, pero ya fue demasiado tarde para ambos. Ahora su cuerpo, mente, corazón y por decirlo de algún modo, su alma estaban con Sakura. Antes de Sakura su vida era gris, ahora era todo distinto, gracias a aquella pequeña. Motivo suficiente para aguantar todos sus malos tratos de ella hacía él.

Él quería que ella lo aceptara y siempre la terminaba complicando, empezaba a creer que no podía hacer nada bien, al menos NO con Sakura... Ella era el "RETO" de su existencia pero no de una forma de jugar, todo lo contrario, era un reto para que ella se dejara amar, por él y sólo por él.

* * *

Sakura estaba esperando a Ieran, ella volvería pronto con la pequeña Meiling quien quería contarle algo y ella creía saber de que hablaría. Y aun no podía creer lo que había hecho... No lo podía creer.

Ieran apareció con la pequeña en brazos para dejarla y desaparecer, quien se abrazo a Sakura sonriendo.

_—Besaste a Shaoran... Tú dijiste que eso nunca lo arias..._

_—mmmm... Meiling, dijimos que no diríamos nada. Shaoran no debe saberlo._

_—Pero en el cuento, la princesa despierta con un beso y tú despertaste a mi hermano con uno, es decir que tu eres su verdadero amor y que Shaoran es un Príncipe..._

_—No, Shaoran es el sapo...__—__Meiling rió divertida..._

_—Entonces besaste un sapo. _

__—No había opción, tú hermano es un tonto, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se acerca a un cazador? Creo que le fue mal y por eso termino con esa herida que lo hizo dormirse. Meiling, prometiste no decirle nada.__

__—Nop, no le diré... Es nuestro secreto...__

__Ambas rieron cómplices, Sakura al saber que no corría peligro que se supiera su secreto y Meiling, la pequeña sonrió y que quería torturar a su hermano Shaoran... Su trato con Sakura era como un pacto con el demonio, pero el demonio de la diversión para que Shaoran no se acercara mucho a ella... Y al sentirlo frustrado le divertía a ambas, además que Sakura decía no amarlo, perro ella sabía que pronto se enamorarían, era cuestión de tiempo y tiempo es lo que tenían de sobra.__

* * *

Continuara.

Perdón por la tardanza, aquí aclaro un poco mas el hecho de ese espacio en blanco que nadie sabía que pasó en ese lapso de tiempo y que preguntaron, gracias por leer..


End file.
